wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Orca(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Orca has scales that are various shades of gray, with her legs, face, and her overscales being a dark gray, and the sides of her neck,her wings, sides of her tail, and undersides of her wing membranes being a lighter shade. Orca has a white underbelly, and white splotches on her wing membranes, the tops of which are black. Orca also has a splotch of white around her eye. Orca's claws, horns, and spikes are a dark, dark gray, nearly black. Her eyes are a blue so dark that they look black from a distance. Orca has a scar made up of three claw marks on the left side of her face. She is large for an IceWing, though as a dragonet, she was small and scrawny. Her voice is medium pitched, almost soothing; relaxing in a sense that you are going to be attacked when you aren't ready for it, and it has an almost hypnotizing, snake-like sound to it. Due to the fact that Orca is rather vain, she usually wears two silver cuffs on her horns and two silver cuffs on her forearms, both of which have sapphires imbedded in them. Orca also wears a silver nose ring in her right nostril, and she also has seven silver rings incircling her tail. As if Orca wanted to make herself the next Queen Scarlet, she also has four silver earrings in her right ear, four in her left ear, three silver rings on her right lower jaw, and sapphires imbedded in her teeth, both top and bottom, as well as above her eyes. Personality: Orca is a cruel queen, known for being ruthless, and uncaring about her subjects, imposing high taxes on her tribe solely for her own benefit. She is manipulative and vengeful, making a scene out of anything bad that happens. Orca is also prone to fits of violent rage, and will lash out at anyone who is near to her, often imprisoning them for no reason at all. Orca is extremely vain, as she doesn't hesitate to show off her wealth, mostly inherited, but some from when she ordered her subjects to give her any gems, jewelry, etc. that they owned. Orca is known to be sarcastic, dramatic, and sadistic, as well as a little psychopathic, due to her rough past. She is extremely controlling, and will resort to killing if a dragon doesn't do what she says right then. Orca fiercely believes that she is the rightful queen of the IceWings, and will stop at nothing to keep it that way. Backstory: Orca hatched to two lower class IceWings named Capelin and Khione. She lived with her biological mother and her ste until she was 2 years old, during which her stepfather verbally abused her. Capelin later took Orca, who didn't have a name, and was simply called "Ugly" with him while she went to the market. When Orca failed to get the fish that Capelin wanted, Orca's stepfather exploded, and became physically abusive as well as verbally. Snarling, Capelin rammed himself into Orca, who wasn't expecting the attack, and slammed Orca into the ground. Everyone watched, not moving, as Capelin vented his frustration and wrath upon his stepdaughter. Capelin slashed his claws across the left side of Orca's face, carving deep gashes into her scales. Then, as if he didn't hear Orca's screams, Capelin clawed Orca's left eye out. Orca howled, and the crowd around them turned away, disgusted. Capelin continued, deaf to his stepdaughter's pleas to stop. He slammed his fist into Orca's lower jaw, snout, and throat, breaking them, merciless. Then he slammed all of his weight onto Orca's wings, and snapped them, and did the same to Orca's legs. It seemed apparent that Capelin was trying to kill her. By then, Orca was barely conscious of her stepfather's abuse, as she was drowning in her own blood. "He...elp!" was all she could manage. Finally, another IceWing did. This particular IceWing had been on a fishing trip for the queen when he noticed the commotion. He offered to pay Capelin for his dragonet. Capelin accepted, and stepped back as the IceWing grabbed Orca, who was largely unconscious, and flew back in the direction of the palace. Once they got to the palace, the IceWing took Orca to the queen, who immediately ordered that she be sent to the healers. It took almost two years for Orca to heal completely, then another two years of Physical Therapy to get her strength back up. Orca lived with the servants in the palace for several months after that, but one day, was called into the queen's presence, which she was nervous about. The queen told Orca that she wanted to adopt her as one of her heirs. Orca accepted, and Alabaster, the queen, gave Orca her name, due to her markings. Alabaster trained Orca and Guillemot, Orca's adoptive older sister, to fight, in case either of them decided to challenge Alabaster in the next few years. At the age of 12, Orca, by now as cunning and ruthless as the long dead queen of the SkyWings, Scarlet herself, killed Guillemot in a desperate attempt to earn Alabaster's favor as her heir. Guillemot was found the next morning in the royal courtyard, a knife through her heart, and no talonprints to suggest anyone had been there. Alabaster, fearing that her heirs were in danger, ordered them not to leave the palace. One week to the day of Guillemot's death, Orca challenged Alabaster for the IceWing throne, and won, but not before telling the soon-to-be-dead queen the truth about Guillemot's death. Orca laughed about it, much to Alabaster's horror and rage, right before she snapped Alabaster's neck. A few years later, with her reign as queen well solidified, Orca was given a present from one of her most loyal supporters, named Fehér. The gift was the IceWing's accidental daughter, named Peridot. Orca paid Feher for Peridot, and proceeded to treat Peridot much like a decoration, which, to Orca, that was all Peridot was: a living moving decoration for her palace. Orca kept Peridot chained to a marble fountain that she had built. Of course, Orca wasn't totally cruel, as she made the chain long enough to allow Peridot to swim in the fountain, like any self-respecting IceWing would want to do when they were fishing. A few years later, Peridot escaped, much to Orca's horror and anger. Orca's daughter, Wolverine, ran away with a NightWing named Revenge a few days after Peridot escaped, leaving Orca with no one to talk to, except her mate. However, Orca sees Peridot as hers, and will do anything to get her back. Quotes: "I hate Capelin!" ''~ Orca thinking about her stepfather "I killed Guillemot."'' ~ Orca about Guillemot's death to Alabaster right before she killed her. "Peridot, you are my little gem o' the ocean, and I would ''hate ''if you left me. My little gem...we're going to have ''so ''much fun ''together!" ''~ Orca to five year old Peridot after she buys Peridot from Peridot's father. "''He...elp!" ''~ Orca when Capelin was trying to kill her "''Daddy... why?" ''~ Orca asking Capelin why he was trying to kill her Category:Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Government Official)